What has the world done to you
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: 3:00 am struck the grandfather clock and Gaara jumped though his window." -L Do not read. Honestly, I don't even know where I was going with this. Will attempt to fix when I have time.
1. Chapter 1 Light in your Life

Hello, I am L.

Please let me know what you think of this story. I would like to continue to write it and post it here but I would like to hear your opinion on it before I continue. Thank you.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 1 Light in your Life

Lighting flashed over head and babies cries echoed though the dark night. Shadowed figures dashed into homes before the rain claimed them. Doors shut and locked, windows closed, only leaving glows from the lights within to dance through the murky night.

A lone figure stood overlooking everyone and everything. Lighting flashed again, giving a glimpse of rusty red hair peaking though the hood covering the pale face of a young man.

'…I'm sick of waiting for someone to understand what I'm going though. I need a new life, a new home. I'll dye my hair, change my name; I want just one person to see the me I could be. Not the monster trapped within the face they see.' The cloaked figure held out one hand to the sky, catching a few drops of rain.

Another cloaked figure appeared. "Gaara…Let's go." Gaara glared at his older brother but obeyed.

Gaara lit a cigarette as his sister and brother opened the front door. He walked up the stairs to his dark bedroom and blew a puff of smoke into the glass and stared at his reflection in the window. Dark circles surrounded his teal eyes, pasty pale complexion, and a cigarette was hanging out the side of his mouth.

'What is it that keeps a person living? One light in your life, just one light, could keep you off the edge…but what if you just don't have that one light in you life? What if you're clinging to the edge and no one's there to hold you back? What if…what if…what if…what if…your life has no meaning…'

Lightning and thunder bounded though the night.

3:00 am struck the grandfather clock and Gaara jumped though his window.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You _

Please review.

Does it burn your eyes?

Should I eat it?

Immediately dispose of it?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 To be able to Fly

G'day, L here.

Thought I might as well try out another chapter. So here is chapter 2.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 2 To be able to Fly

Lighting flashed silently in the sky illuminating the concrete below. Thunder and heavy rain echoed though the early morning; covering the sound of glass shattering and the sickening thud of a body crashing to the ground.

'…There's no light in my life…I'm on the edge…on the edge… the edge….' A single tear trailed down Garra's face before his body crashed into the cold, hard, drenched cement of the patio.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Voices echoed through a tunnel in his head. Murmurings of various words that meant nothing to him. White lights danced behind his eyelids. Sirens echoed vaguely in the distance. He felt fingers poke and prod his motionless body. Needles entered his skin and heard a loud voice declare that he was indeed, not dead. Yet.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

"What the hell were you thinking Gaara?!" A woman with blonde hair that was pulled into four ponytails yelled at his pathetic, immobile form lying on the white hospital bed. "You're damn lucky Kankurou found you when he did or you'd be dead!"

Gaara stared blankly at his older sister standing at the foot of the hospital bed, fuming at what he had done. Her body trembling in anger.

"Tell me what exactly what was running though your head when you jumped out that window!" Gaara sighed and stretched his one good arm over to the side table and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He scowled in annoyance when he realized he couldn't even get one cigarette out of the packaging, let alone lit it.

Kankurou frowned at his younger brothers actions, but helped him light a cigarette none the less. "Temari, calm down. He can't even light a cigarette on his own now. We can discuss this later; when things are calmer." He tried to soothe his livid older sister, and placed the cigarette lit between his younger brothers parted lips.

"It's not my fault he broke his leg and arm and cracked a rib from jumping out a 3 story house!" Gaara took a long drag from his cigarette and stared into his older sister's furious gaze.

"Tell me Gaara! Tell me why you did it!" She bravely fought back the tears brimming in her eyes.

"….I wanted to know what it felt like to be able to fly."

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

What do you think?

Continue?

Stop?

Drop?

And roll?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 I want Crutches

Hello, L here.

Please read and review.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 3 I want Crutches

Lightning flashed through the window and cast shadows all over the room. Low voices traveled down the hallway. Beeps monitoring heart rates echoed out of the respected rooms. Clicks of high heels resounded down the near empty hallway.

A man with brown hair slumped further down into his chair near the hospital bed. He heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the young red headed boy glaring at the empty doorway.

"Hey Gaara…you know she was only worried about you right? I mean you jumped out your fucking window in the middle of a storm and broke your arm and wrist and leg a-"

"Shut up Kankurou." Gaara cut him off.

"Kankurou stared miserably at his immobile younger brother.

'…There's no light in my life, there's nothing holding me back from the edge, yet I'm still alive. I'm tired of the joke that is my life…I hurt…I'm broken…I'm sick of this monster in my life, that lives within my soul...I'm fucking broken and no one can see that goddamn fact.'

A blonde haired woman in simple blue skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt appeared in the doorway. Her arms were wrapped around her body as though trying to hug herself, her eyes were red and puffy; she clutched a handkerchief close to her chest.

"…Gaara…" Her voice was soft and quiet. "The doctors…said you can go home in a few hours…but you can't move around too much and you must be in a wheelchair…"

Kankurou waved the blonde haired woman over to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Temari how'd you do that? I thought he was on sui-" She elbowed him in the gut and stared at her youngest brother on the bed.

"He can come home with us in a few hours…soon as they make sure the pain medications agree with him and they get a wheelchair."

Gaara glared daggers at his older sister. "I refuse to use a wheelchair." He spoke emotionlessly.

Temari clutched at her heart and frowned at her stubborn red headed younger brother. "Gaara. The only way you are getting out of here is in a wheelchair you understand me? Do you know how much bitching I had to do for the stupid doctors to get you off suicide watch? They weren't even going to let me take you this week let alone today. I had pulled all the stings before they realized who the hell I was."

The red head sighed and lulled his head to the side to stare emotionless at his blonde haired sister. "I never asked you to get me out of here or to take me off suicide watch. I didn't ask you to take me home today or this week, and I didn't tell you to use your name to obtain any of the things you did."

Kankurou placed a hand on Temai's shoulder and bit his lower lip.

"Gaara…please…just cooperate with the guild lines and you can go home with out any problems." Temari pleaded with the red head.

"I want crutches."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow in surprise at the boy lying on the bed. "Uh…Gaara…you do realize that your right and is broken right? Along with your left wrist and leg? And that you have a cracked rib? There's no way in hell you'd be able to walk with crutches."

Gaara glared at the window and watched the lightning flash.

"I want crutches."

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You _

So, what do you think?

Horrid?

Despicable?

Should I stop?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 I ate the Cookie Monster

L here.

Chapter 4. Review! Review! Review!

What has the world done to You

Chapter 4 I ate the Cookie Monster 

Lightning flashed illuminating the entire city for a few seconds. Thunder rolled and the rain pounded on the roof. Darkness shrouded everything.

A young red headed man sat in a wheelchair. He was in a giant living room scowling out the window. He watched the rain pound angrily against the glass. The teal eyed young man sighed and closed his tired eyes.

"Gaara." A deep voice called from behind the wheelchair. "So…I took the rest of the week off; to be home with you 'kay buddy?"

"Kankurou, I am not your buddy and do as you please." The red head growled before shifting uncomfortably in the wheelchair.

Kankurou sighed and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "…You ok? Do you want me to turn the TV on or something?" Gaara cast a bored glance over his shoulder to his older brother and shrugged. "…Sweeney Todd."

The brown haired male stared stupidly at his younger brother. "Uhh….you do want to watch TV? Is that a show or something? Is it on now? What channel?" He asked as he wheeled Gaara next to the couch.

Gaara closed his eyes as Kankurou moved him and shook his head. "It's a movie. Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Put it on."

Kankurou nodded and looked though the shelves for the movie. "So, ah, do you want popcorn? Milk? How about a sandwich?" He offered as he put the movie in to play and handed Gaara the remote. "Coffee." Gaara murmured; watching the previews. "Ok, be right back."

'…He's being extremely kind…because the doctors put me on suicide watch. Do they honestly believe I'm an idiot? They warned Temari, who in turn ordered Kankurou to keep a close eye on me. I'm being baby sat.'

"Here you go bro." Kankurou handed Gaara the coffee as well as a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Gaara stared at the plate of cookies in his lap then looked at his older brother funny. "Oh don't get me wrong dude; I didn't bake them, Temari did before she left for work." "Oh…" Then he grabbed the largest cookie and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"So are you obsessed with cookies or something?" Kankurou asked, sipping some of his coffee and watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"I ate the cookie monster so shut up before I eat you too."

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Is it absolutely atrocious?

Immediately dispose of it?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5 She is Adorable

Hi hi, L here.

Chapter 5! Is this going too fast? I think it is….

What has the world done to You

Chapter 5 She is Adorable

Lightning flashed outside. The phone rang, echoing throughout the empty house. A brown haired man answered. He grunted an 'okay' into the phone and glanced at the red headed male next to him in a wheelchair.

"…Gaara?" The brown haired male asked his younger brother.

"What?" Gaara asked, annoyed that he was talking during the movie.

"That was Temari; she's going to bring someone home."

"So?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out Kankurou." Gaara growled. Kankurou cringed at his younger brother's harsh tone. "Well she's bringing her home to cook for you." The red head half turned to frown at his other brother. "Why?" He inquired.

Kankurou shrugged. "I don't know. That's all she said." Gaara nodded and turned his attention back to the movie.

'Why is she bringing someone home to cook? For me none the less…What is she doing? I am not that helpless. This must be some ploy…'

20 minutes later the ending credits were rolling. Kankurou stood up and turned off the TV. Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers; grunting when the cast on his wrist brushed against his nose.

"Uh…what do you want to do?" His older brother asked awkwardly. The red head stared at him funny then jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Uh…okay…cool…to the kitchen it is." Kankurou wheeled Gaara into the kitchen and up to the counter where the rest of the cookies were. The red head immediately grabbed 3 cookies in his hand and tried to shove them all into his mouth.

"You want some milk with that?" The brown haired male asked, amused at the sight.

Gaara mumbled at 'yes' around a mouth full of cookies and glared at his older brothers back.

The front door slammed open, echoing through the house. A woman's voice resounded off the walls. "Kanky! Gaara!"

A woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen moments later. She was dressed in a purple dress shirt and a slim fit long deep indigo dress skirt. "There you two are." She stepped inside and dragged another, younger woman with her.

"Boys; this is Sakura."

Gaara stared at the young woman named Sakura. She had long pink hair, half pulled up into a messy bun at the side of her head. A simple deep red tank top under a black Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and tight fitted skinny jeans.

Sakura blushed under the intense gaze of the red head in the wheel chair. She nervously bit her lower lip and tugged at the bottom of her hoodie.

"Hey Sakura; this is Kankurou." Temari motioned to the male standing in front the fridge holding a carton of milk. "Hey." He grinned easily at her. "Hi." She smiled back, her cheeks dusting pink.

"And this here" Temari held out her hand to the red head in the wheelchair. "Is Gaara, the one I told you about." Sakura smiled Gaara and he nodded at her.

"Gaara, Sakura here insisted in cooking tonight! Isn't that wonderful?" The olive eyed woman chirped loudly.

Gaara turned his head to the side and grabbed another cookie.

"So, I think I'll make some pasta tonight if everyone's ok with it…" Sakura tilted her head to the side, unsure.

"Yeah! I love pasta!" Temari cuddled the blushing pinkett.

Kankurou smirked evilly. "Why Temari, I had no idea you swung that way…"

"Fuck you Kankurou. She's just so cute!"

A slight tinge of pink appeared on Gaara's face. 'Yeah…she is adorable…' Then he shoved another cookie into his mouth.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L Again.

What do you think?

Stop?

Slow down?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6 I fear the Dark

Greetings. L here.

This might be my last update for about a week. I may update again tonight or tomorrow. Depending. Please review!

What has the world done to You

Chapter 6 I fear the Dark

Lightning flashed outside the closed, kitchen window. Pots and pans clanged as a pink haired young woman flew around the kitchen gathering the necessary items. Thunder roared as she filled a pot with water.

Two figures hovered in the doorway, whispering to one another.

"Hey Tem, he's still in there." The taller one spoke.

"Well he can't exactly wheel himself out can he?" The shorter one mumbled.

"Yeah; but he hasn't asked to be moved and he seems pretty contented sitting in there doesn't he?"

The male in the wheelchair suddenly turned his head in their direction and glared daggers. "Temari, Kankurou; either come in or leave." He growled.

The two stepped in. Temari leaned against the counter while Kankurou sat in a stool at the counter. "So Sakura, you finding everything all right?" The olive eyed woman asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded while cutting pieces of vegetables.

"Do you need some help?" Temari reached a hand over to grab a knife. "No!" Sakura lightly slapped her hand. "I'm cooking tonight; not you. Besides you haven't even changed yet."

Kankurou chuckled at the sight. The blonde woman nodded solemnly and slapped the laughing male on his head on her way out.

Gaara quietly observed the green eyed young woman from his position near the counter. She didn't move him or the cookies and for that he was grateful. '…Sakura…you seem…different…you're not like anyone else…you don't even seem to notice the monster boiling beneath this face of mine…'

"So Sakura, how do you know Temari?" Kankurou asked from his place at the counter.

The pinkett looked up from her work to tilt her head to the side in thought. "Uhmm…we met at a bookstore actually…then we just kept in touch."

"A bookstore?"

"Yes a bookstore." The woman in question appeared beside the brown haired male. She was now dressed in a purple, long sleeved sweater and blue jeans. "You sure you don't want any help? I could grate the cheese or something…"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Well okay then…" Temari grabbed her brother's arm and shoved him out the kitchen door. "We'll leave you to work then. Gaara? Would you like to come?" The red head stared at Sakura, cookie hanging half way out of his mouth, his eyes pleading.

"He's more than welcome to stay." Sakura spoke for him.

"Oh…well…okay then…" Temari left awkwardly.

The red head stared at the young woman in his kitchen. She was now leaning over a pot, mixing the sauce for the pasta. Her long fringes fell into her eyes; some strands fell loose from the messy bun at the side of her head. Her plump, pink lips parted as she breathed out a small sigh.

"So, Gaara." The pinkett began her voice smooth as silk. "Temari told me what happened." Her gaze swept over his injured form, a light tinge dusting her cheeks.

Gaara shoved another cookie into his mouth, this time choking on it.

His breathing came in short spurts. Sakura rushed to his side. He felt the cookie being yanked out of his mouth. He small, delicate, soft fingers brushing against his soft lips. Her green orbs staring into his teal ones.

"Gaara?" Her silky voice called.

Black dots danced before his eyes.

He felt a cold glass pressed against is parted lips. "Drink this." She commanded. He obliged.

The cold liquid glided down his throat, soothing the irritation. He drank it all.

"Milk?" He rasped.

"Yea." She pressed her cool palm to his warm forehead. "You really shouldn't shove cookies whole into your mouth" She chided. "…Yea well I always do…" He pouted, pink appearing on his face.

He watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks as well. She licked her lips and resumed making the pasta.

"Sakura." He spoke her name for the first time, the name flowing out of his mouth. She tilted her head in his direction. "Tell me something about yourself."

The pinkett blushed heavily and turned her gaze to the far wall.

"I fear the dark yet I can't help but luv it."

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L would luv to hear you opinion!

So take a few minutes and list everything you hate about this as well as like.

No seriously.

Critique me.

Review review review!

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 She must be an Idiot

L here.

I couldn't help it; the story keeps playing though my mind and I just had to type it.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 7 She must be an Idiot 

Lightning flashed; thunder rolled and somewhere distant, a little boy was crying.

A young red headed man sat in a wheelchair at the dinning room table. In front of him sat a young pink haired woman. Her beautiful green eyes were downcast, cutting her lasagna into small, bite size pieces. To his left; sat his older brother who was currently attacking his food with vigor, every few minutes he yelled out how delicious everything was. To his right sat his older sister. She was happily enjoying the food she, for once, didn't have to prepare and every few minutes she'd beam at the pinkett.

"Saku! Man you could cook!" The brown haired male shouted and grinned at the green eyed woman.

"Kankurou!" The olive eyed woman reproached her younger brother from across the table. "Whattttt? It tastes good Temari." Kankurou whined.

"…Shut up Kankurou." The red head scowled at his older brother. "What? Gaara you don't think the food tastes good?" Kankurou stared at his younger brother.

Gaara glanced at the pinkett to see her staring at him. Her eyes big and wide; fear dancing though them. His heart began to race. "I never said that." He replied, never breaking eye contact with the green eyed beauty opposite him. "In fact, I think it's quite delicious. I'm just tired of hearing you repeat yourself."

Temari gasped at what she just heard her little brother say. "Oh my god….Gaara! You just complemented someone!" The red head glared at his older sister and resumed eating his plate of food.

'Sakura does cook well. She doesn't fear me. Either that or she must be an idiot…though that seems unlikely…She seems at ease, yet embarrassed around me…Why did my heart pound when she looked at me? Doesn't she see the monster beneath the face that she sees? Can't she see I'm on the edge? Does she see that I'm on the edge and that's the only reason she even looks at me?'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Kankurou wheeled his little brother into the living room and placed him next to the couch where Sakura was seated. Temari was next to the young woman, trying to persuade the pinkett to spend the night.

"Come on Saku…stay the night. It's storming out; it's too risky to send you home now." The olive eyed woman pleaded, tugging on the pinkett's arm.

"I'll be fine Temari. It's not that bad out." A loud boom was heard and lightning flashed, blinding the pinkett on the couch.

"Spend the night. It's too dangerous for you to be going home alone so late at night." The red head spoke up; looking at the pink haired woman sitting on his couch.

Kankurou gawked at his younger brother.

Temari gape at Gaara in wonder, but soon nodded in agreement.

Sakura blushed at Gaara's gaze but nodded. "Okay…okay I'll stay the night…"

"Yay!" Temari tacked the younger woman into a giant bear hug.

"Seriously Tem. Just come out of the closet already." Kankurou teased from the doorway.

The blonde haired female growled and jumped over the couch to chase her brother screaming profanities at his laughing, retreating form.

Thunder rolled. The lights dipped. A girlish scream echoed though the house.

Gaara bit his lower lip nervously and shyly glanced at the green eyed beauty sitting on the couch, looking though a stack of movies on the coffee table. 'Should I ask her? No, that might be too creepy…But…this might be my only chance to find out what Temari told her about me…'

Sakura turned to face Gaara and held up a movie in her hand. "Who's is this?" She asked, her voice sweet like candy.

Gaara looked at the movie. It was his Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street collector's edition. 'Fuck…now not only is she going to think I'm suicidal, she'll also think I'm a freak…' The red head glanced nervously to the side. "It's mine." He mumbled.

Sakura nodded and opened the DVD. "Really? This is one of my favorite movies. I just adore the theme…" She trailed off, reading the contents page.

Gaara blushed and tapped his finger on the arm of the wheelchair. "Would you like to watch a movie? With me?" He offered. The pink haired young woman nodded and giggled softly. "What's so funny?" He asked, nervously. "Hm? Oh it's just, of course I'd like to watch it with you who else? Do you have Sleepy Hollow by chance?"

Gaara stared in awe at the young woman who was now sifting though the movie shelves, looking for one of his favorite movies. She looked right at home in his house.

'…..Sakura…you cant possibly be the girl I've been waiting for…'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

Review review review!

Okay, I know last time I said I might not post but the story writes itself! I might post another chapter later but really; after that I probably won't be able to. Many troublesome things are going on.

I want to hear your opinions though.

Is this chapter good?

Bad?

Horrid?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Chapter 8 You look like a Panda

L here, I had the worst stroke of bad luck. For the second time in a row, a horrid virus downloaded itself onto my computer so I had to have my entire system redone. Again. And I lost some of my files which so happened to be chapter 8 of_ What Has the World done to You_ as well as some others. Good news, I have some connections and my computers back running; better than ever because I now have the updated version of internet explorer. Unfortunatly, I had to rewrite this chapter and I get the feeling I forgot some things.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 8 You look like a Panda

Lightning flashed, illuminating a figure lying on the bed uncomfortably. Red hair peaked out from underneath the pillows and blankets.

'Can there be a reason in your life if the reason doesn't even realize they're your reason for living? Is that what they call a light in your life? When you feel compelled to make that person happy and spend time with them? That, for once there presence isn't a nucencse…is that a light? An unknown light?'

* * *

The pinkett in bed groaned and rolled onto her stomach. 'The thunder is so loud....' She buried her face into a soft silky black pillow. Rain pounded on the window. 'This…is not working…Is anyone up? Would anyone be up?' She grabbed a pillow and entered the dark hallway.

Lightning flashed, giving the long hallway an eerie glow. The green eyed young woman sighed and peaked into a dark bedroom and blushed.

"Uhm…sorry…so sorry…" She murmured

A mans voice laughed and switched on a bedside lamp. "It's okay Saku. Need something? Can't sleep? Are you hungry?" The brown haird male motioned for her to come in.

"No no I'm sorry Kan…ku… rou…." Sakura blushed and shook her head. "I'm just having some trouble falling asleep…"

"Can I get you anything? We have sleep medication down stairs in the kitchen; for Gaara." Kankurou tossed off the covers and grinned.

"Oh thanks but I think I can find them myself." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks and sorry…" She apologized again and closed his bedroom door.

Sakura proceeded in the opposite direction to the stairwell. Lightning flashed and a groan emanated from a bedroom opposite the stairs.

The pinkett peaked in and blushed. The room was dimly lit with only one bedside lamp as a light source. A red headed young man was propped up on the bed, a scowl on his face.

"Uhm…Gaara? Is everything alright?" She asked, leaning in further. Upon closer inspection; she saw his leg was in an uncomfortable position, he was clutching his ribs and cigarettes were scattered on the floor.

"Sakura?!" Gaara panicked. 'What the hell?! Why is she here?!' He tried to sit up further and groaned in pain. "Uhhh…"

"Here…let me help you." She stepped into the room and draped his good arm over her shoulder and gently helped him to sit up in a more comfortable position. The pinkett fixed the pillow under his broken leg and picked up the scattered cigarettes.

Gaara watched Sakura move around his bedroom; as though she did it everyday. A slight tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. '…She's too cute in my Escape the Fate hoodie…it's too big for her tiny body… and those short shorts don't look whorish in the least; unlike some girls I know…' The teal eyed young man watched as the pinkett fixed some of his disguared blankets on the floor and spread them on his bed.

"So…Sakura…why are you up this late?" His deep, hoarse voice asked.

She blushed pink at the sound of his voice and fumbled with the pillow in her small hands. "Uhm…well I can't sleep…did you know you look like a panda?"

_

* * *

_

L here.

What do you all think?

I know its short, but with the bad luck I'm having I just want to get it up before something goes wrong.

I think it's actually kinda cute….

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 He will hurt Her

* * *

L Again.

Last chapter was absurdly short and sorry for this one as well but chapter 10 will be up in a few hours.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 9 He will hurt Her

Lightning flashed showering the living room in bright light. Two figures were curled on the couch. A red headed young man who had one broken leg propped up on the coffee table and the broken arm on a pile of pillows. His other arm was around a young pink haired woman who was currently drawing pictures on said wrist cast.

The red head looked down at the pinkett and smiled; something he hadn't done in years. "Sakura, what are you drawing on my cast?" He whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Sakura giggled softly and shrugged. "Nothing embarrassing Panda-Chan…" Gaara closed his tired eyes at the sound of her new nickname for him. 'Sakura…you are such an odd girl... yet I can't remember the last time I felt so at ease with anyone else…for once I don't want to kill whomever I'm with…for once I don't mind Temari being a meddlesome bitch or Kankurou hovering over my shoulder…for once…this decision of theirs just might be a good one.'

The pinkett in his arms shifted and sighed contentedly. "I drew a Panda; and skulls and stuff like that…" Gaara nodded, his eyes still closed inhaling her unique, relaxing scent. "You know Panda-Chan; you can call me 'Saku' like Temari and Kankurou do…I don't mind." The red head 'hn' and smirked. "Okay Saku and you can call Kankurou 'Kanky'; I'm sure he won't mind in the least."

'Ha! Let's see what you do brother…'

* * *

A brown haired male tossed off the covers and sighed. 'Little brother…heh, I think you're REAL interested in little Saku…' He folded his arms behind his head and smirked. 'Well…this storms suppose to continue all day tomorrow; lets see if things don't progress a little between you two…'

The bedroom door creaked open and thunder roared loudly over head. "Kanky?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The brown haired male fell off his bed with a yelp.

"Kankurou. Please really." A blonde haired woman deadpanned at his crumpled form on the ground from atop his bed. "Get up here I want to talk to you."

Kankurou grumbled but climbed back onto his bed. "How the fuck did you sneak into my room like that Tem? Do you moonlight as a ninja or something?" Temari slapped the back of his head then reclined onto his bed. "Yow!" She yelped and pulled a puppet out from under the covers she was lying atop. "…"

'HA! That's what you get for sneaking into my room and claiming MY bed!' Kankurou took the puppet and gingerly placed it on his bedside table. "You okay Tem?" The olive eyed woman glowered and hugged a pillow.

"So Gaara really seems to of taken to Saku…and vice versa."

"Saku's interested in Gaara?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know? I haven't spoken to her yet…alone anyways…"

"Oh…"

Kankurou scratched the back of his head nervously. "You want to…uh…hook them up don't you?" Temari shook her head, her face solemn. "No…I don't want Saku to get hurt…"

The puppet luver stared at his older sister baffled. "What?"

"I'm not going to interfere…I don't want Saku to get hurt and Gaara will hurt her."

"How can you say that?" He stared down at his comforter. 'This is unlike Tem…usually she's all for interfering and shit…I really expected her to try and hook them up….'

"Saku is different….she's not like other girls…she sweet and a badass at the same time…she's into horror movies but she likes comedy…she lives in black but adores pink…she's one giant controversy; and that's why she's special. That's why Gaara likes her. And that's why he'll hurt her. Maybe not now. Maybe not later. But he will hurt her. In time he will hurt Saku."

* * *

L here.

What do you think?

I'm also working on another story, it's similar to _Angel from the Dark, _yet extremely diffrent so please, check it out, it will be up in a few hours. I'm still working on the proper title.

Review please.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm not Fat

L Here.

How is the story thus far?

Honestly; I'm not so happy with it…to me something seems a bit off. Of course I am a bit of a perfectionist that is why I am putting this out there to you all.

Please; tell me if something is wrong aside from beginning every chapter with Lightning flashing. (That happened by accident and I just went with it because it was too late to change.)

What has the world done to You

Chapter 10 I'm not Fat

Lightning flashed, showing two figures with light. One was awake while the other sleeping. The floor boards creaked with the weight of a woman attempting to sneak down the hallway.

"Temari, I hear you. Get in here and tell me why you are trying to sneak around." The red headed male growled quietly. The blonde headed woman sighed defeated and walked into the living room; blushing at the sight she was met with. Her little brother had his broken wrist wrapped around Sakura who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"…Gaara? Why are you here? Sleeping with Saku?" Temari asked as she sat on the luvseat next to the couch they were on.

Gaara glared at his older sister and shifted uncomfortably. "I did not sleep for your information. She" He nodded down to the sleeping Sakura in his arms. "Fell asleep." Temari stared sadly at the sleeping pinkett.

'Saku…don't get too close to him…' Temari shook her head and stood up. "Well I'm going to start breakfast. Is there anything I can get you before I start?" She asked her baby brother. "…Coffee…" He spoke softly, staring at the cast Sakura had decorated late last night.

"Okay…"

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Temari stared forlornly at the coffee maker, perking 6 cups of coffee. 'Damnit! Saku is too smart to do something stupid! But how the hell did she end up downstairs with Gaara? Hopefully this is just one big misunderstanding…'

The coffee finished and she fixed herself and Gaara a cup of coffee.

"Here Gaara." She gave him his cup of coffee and walked back into the kitchen. Eggs, bacon, pancake batter, bread; she gathered everything needed to make a good, hearty breakfast.

After about an hour of slowly preparing the food; Sakura woke up and stumbled into the kitchen. "Ah! Morning Saku!" Temari flew to the younger woman's side and gave her a giant bear hug. "Go wash up; breakfast will be done soon." She mothered and gently shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. Sakura nodded dumbly and staggered in that general direction. 'Aww...so cute…' The blonde blushed and busied herself with scrambling the eggs.

Sakura popped back into the kitchen 17 minutes later; fully awake and hungry. "Temari!"

"Call me Tem." The olive eyed woman interrupted a smile on her face.

The pinkett blushed and nodded. "Okay; Tem, I would have helped if you had woken me up…I didn't mean to sleep so long…" She blushed as she remembered the position she had woken up in. Lying in Gaara's arms; his cheek resting on her head. It was obvious that Temari had to of seen the two of them in the living room; even though Gaara didn't say it when she woke up, how else did he get the cup of coffee? He couldn't get up and Temari was the only one up at the time. 'And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have psychokinesis…'

The older woman smiled and shook her head. "No no, you're the guest here. Breakfast is ready. If you want you can get the plates and cups…." Sakura nodded and headed over to the cupboard while Temari brought an annoyed Gaara into the kitchen and wheeled him to the table. Then she leaned out of the kitchen door way and took a deep breath. "KANKOURU! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWNSTAIRS! BREAKFEAST IS READY!"

They heard a loud crash followed by several choice words and a door slam open. "FUCK YOU TEMARI! I'M NOT FAT! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING YELL! I WAS UP!" A brown headed male screamed as he ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Oh, 'mornin Saku." He grinned at the pinkett and sat at the table opposite Gaara.

Temari growled and slapped Kankurou upside the head. "Watch your mouth." She barked at her younger brother and sat opposite a blushing Sakura. "Eat up everyone."

Three fourths of an hour later everyone had finished eating and scattered about the house. Gaara in the living room, Kankurou upstairs, and Temari and Sakura in the kitchen; cleaning up the morning mess.

The olive eyed woman glanced at the pinkett drying the dishes. "Saku?" The green eyed young woman looked up startled. "Yes?" She chirped a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. 'How can anyone be so damn cute?!' Temari wondered idly before continuing. "I was just wondering what you thought of my brother."

'Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….' Sakura stared down at the dish cloth in her hands. "He seems nice…I mean I accidentally barged in on him last night and he offered to get me some sleep meds…." Temari stared down confused her. "Uhhhhhh…Gaara?"

"Huh? No no Kankuro…didn't you mean him?"

Temari laughed and turned on the pipe. "Actually I meant Gaara. But good to know Kanky's being good to you."

"OH! Uhm…he's nice…We watched movies last night and I decorated his wrist cast…before I fell asleep…"

'Hmmm…Oh Gaara…don't suck her in then crush her…she's too sweet and special…' Temari nodded and smiled softly. "Okay, good good…"

Sakura stared at Temari out of the corner of her eyes. 'What's going on? What am I missing? She got…depressed the minute she realized…Is something wrong with Gaara? Well aside from the obvious...'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Kankurou stared at his reflection in the full length mirror. 'I'm not fat…' He pulled up his long-sleeved shirt to reveal 6-pack abs. 'I'm not fat at all! What the hell is she talking about?! I got muscles! I work out! Sure I eat…a lot…but I work out! More than she does….she's the fat one! She can't call me fat! Look at these abs! Rock hard!' He poked his stomach. 'Okay…so not rock hard…but I'm not fat!'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

Really; I feel as though something is off with the story.

Is it just me or is something really wrong?

Please let me know.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 Cruel twist of Fate

L Again.

I don't like the story all that much anymore. I'm displeased with they way it is turning out. I like the story of Sakura and Gaara, and I like the way the characters are developed…but…something is really off.

Am I really the only one that sees it?

What has the world done to You

Chapter 11 Cruel twist of Fate

Lightning flashed outside, pissing a red headed male off who was resting in a wheelchair near the window.

"Hey Gaara, bro; want some chips?" The red head's older brother asked as he stood near him, munching on potato chips. "No Kankurou. I do not want chips. I want the goddamn thunder and lightning to stop."

"Oh…well sorry buddy; I can't control the weather…" The brown haired male muttered awkwardly.

"Kanky! Come here please! I can't reach the paprika!" Their older sister yelled from the kitchen. "Coming Tem!" Kankurou yelled back. "Be back in a minute." Gaara nodded absently and stared out the window; watching the rain beat against the glass.

'If this is some cruel twist of fate…to give me someone that actually cares about me then rip them away just as I let my guard down; too bad. I'm not letting go.' He felt someone else walk up and stop just short of his wheelchair. "Hey Gaara." A young female voice sang. He shifted slightly to see a young, pink haired woman dressed in his black Sugarcult tee-shirt that clung to her curves and his plaid pajama pants that hung off her hips and pooled at the top of her bedroom boots. "Hi...uh...Saku…" His face tinted a light pink. "What are you doing?"

Sakura shifted her weight and stared out the glass; watching the rain pound against it. "Mmmm…nothing really. Tem started going a little…uh…crazy in the kitchen and getting a little violent with…erm…Kanky; so I left before I got caught up in the middle."

Gaara nodded absently and leaned on his good elbow. "So…erm…what…what is it that Temari told you about me?" He asked nervously, staring at the droplets of rain gliding down the window.

Sakura bit her lower lip and slowly backed away from the wheelchair. "Weeelllll…" Her face heated up. "Tem…told me that uh…you're…uhm…well…nothing bad!"

Awkward silence.

"…If…that was what you were…wondering about…." The pinkett stared nervously at the back of the red head's head. Gaara didn't move nor did he say anything.

'Temari…didn't you tell her the truth? She's obviously not stupid and you clearly like her…I was positive you told her everything…everything about me. Did you even tell her about the…accident?'

Sakura glanced at the doorway that led to the kitchen then back at the quiet red head in the wheelchair. '…Is he going to say anything? Anything at all?!' Dead silence followed suite.

"…Well….I think it's safe to go back in the kitchen…so….yeah…bye…" The green eyed young woman mumbled uncomfortably.

Gaara remained staring at the window; lost in his thoughts.

'What the fuck Temari…are you purposely trying to screw with my head? Well it won't work. I take it you think Saku here is perfect for me…'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Sakura stared at the sight before her. Temari was currently trying to beat Kankurou with a rolling pin; and he was running around the kitchen waving seasoning salt in the air.

"Kankurou! I told you to get the paprika! Not seasoning salt! How the hell do you mix those two up?!" The blonde haired woman screamed at the brown haired male.

"Is that anyway to treat your younger brother?!" He yelled back at her from under the kitchen table.

The pinkett sighed at the two and leaned against the kitchen counter. "LISTEN FAT ASS I'LL TREAT YOU HOWEVER I WANT SINCE YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!" Temari screamed and threw the rolling pin to the ground.

"Watch out Saku!" Kankurou yelled and jumped out from under the table but tripped over a chair leg.

Everything moved too fast for the pinkett to comprehend. Kankurou yelled. A rolling pin was suddenly flying at her the minute she turned around. Something hit her on her head. And then darkness shroueded her vision. "Whhhaaaa-Ohhhh…" Sakura fell backwards and passed out on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! TEMARI YOU KILLED HER!!!!!" Kankurou screamed in panic from his place on the ground.

"Shut up! No I didn't! Oh my gooodddddd! Sakuuuuu!!!!" The olive eyed woman collapsed into a sobbing heap over her unconscious form.

"Kankurou." Gaara called from the living room. "Get in here."

The middle sibling stood on shaky legs then collapsed on the ground. 'Oh no! Saku!' His lips quivered and he wiped tears away from his eyes. "Kankurou. I will not ask again." Gaara's icy voice cut though his thoughts. He crawled out of the kitchen, not trusting his legs.

"…"

The red head glared at his older brother crawling on the ground. "…Take me to the kitchen."

"…I don't think that's a good idea…"

Gaara stared coldly into his older brother's eyes. Kankurou stood up and wheeled him into the kitchen. The red head stared shocked at the sight. His older sister crying into Saku's stomach; Saku passed out and bleeding on the ground and his older brother hyperventilating in the corner.

'…You've got to be kidding me….'

The red head heaved a heavy sigh and shifted in his wheelchair. "She's not dead so stop your panicking."

Temari continued to sob into the pinkett's stomach.

"She will be if you don't do as I say."

The olive eyed woman sat up and stared at her youngest brother. "...G…G…G…Gaara!" She cried.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, annoyed at the wrist cast and his older sister. "Shut up. Stop crying and go get a warm wash cloth, warm water, and the first aid kit." Temari nodded and darted off.

"Kankurou. Get over here." His older brother crawled over to the wheelchair. Gaara grunted at his actions and nodded at Sakura. "Where is she bleeding from?"

Panic flashed in the brown haired male's eyes but he craned his neck and sighed in relief. "Her forehead…" Gaara nodded. "Go get some pillows." His older brother nodded and ran off to get some pillows.

'Shit! I leave theses two imbeciles alone with you and look at the shit they did! They could have killed you!' Gaara took in a shaky breath to calm his nerves. On the outside he was collected. On the inside he was a sobbing mess.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L here.

How was it?

I do believe something is off.

Is it just me being paranoid?

Review.

Send me a message if you prefure. I do respond.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	12. Chapter 12 I almost killed Her

L here.

This is short, but then again all of these are short and sweet chapters for this story. I'm not sure why, but I believe it fits the theme. What do you think?

What has the world done to You

Chapter 12 I almost killed Her

Lightning flashed, showering the dark bedroom in white light for a few seconds. A red headed young man sat upright on a huge king sized bed beside a young pink haired woman. The pinkett was fast asleep; a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She was now dressed in short shorts and his Marilyn Manson tee shirt that Temari changed her into.

'…I can't believe how worried I was…I've only known you for…about a day and a half?' He glanced down at the pinkett asleep near him. Her breathing was normal, but every few minutes she'd groan out in pain. 'How the hell you got hit on the head with a rolling pin is beyond me…'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

A blonde haired woman lay sprawled out on a bed with a brown headed male curled in the corner of the room. The woman had her face buried in a pillow whilst the man slowly rocked back and forth; he knees drawn up to his chest.

"…Kanky…" She mumbled, her face turned to the side as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I almost killed her…"

The brown haired male looked up at his older sister and dried his tears. "Tem…" He slowly stood up on shaky legs and collapsed onto the bed. "…No…no don't say that." He pulled her now sobbing form up and into his chest.

"Yea I did!" She bawled into his chest.

"No Tem," He rubbed her back. "It was an accident…but maybe now you'll…you know? Try and control your temper? A little bit?"

Temari took several deep breathes to control her nerves and slowly sat up. Kankurou cringed away from his violent older sister. 'Shit…I did it now…'

"…You're right…I should…I mean Gaara is the one that knew what to do…I just cried and cried, he didn't panic at all! Now Saku's going to cling to him..." She stared down at her hands. "I fucked things up…first I almost kill her now I chased her into his arms…"

Kankurou stared forlornly at his older sister and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tem, why don't you just explain to Saku about Gaara? Instead of…this?" He motioned at her defeated form.

"Cause Kanky…I would look like a total bitch."

The younger brother sighed and lay down on his bed. 'Gaara buddy…you have the gift of torture…'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Gaara raised and eyed brown at the pinkett who was now snuggling into his chest. '…uhhhhhh…the hell?????' He gingerly wrapped his right arm around her tiny frame. 'Damn….she's so small…I could crush her….' A blush appeared on his face as he watched her; her breathing deepened, her small hands clutched at his shirt and her nose twitched cutely. Her legs brushed against his as she curled closer to him. He gulped and closed his tired, teal eyes.

'My insides are wracked…my head is spinning…a warm feeling is growing in my stomach…what is it? What is this? I….I no longer feel excluded…is…is this what they call belonging? What am I belonging to? Why do I feel it? What caused it?' He glanced down at the pinkett lying on his chest.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

Answers to my question above the story about the chapters and review would be nice.

If you don't review or message me I can't fix what you don't like.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	13. Chapter 13 Our fate is Cursed

L here.

The last chapter was absurdly short I realize so I went ahead and posted this as well.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 13 Our fate is Cursed

Lightning flashed, bathing the bedroom in light. Two figures lay on the bed whilst two stood at the bottom of the bed. The shorted one, female held bandages in her arms; the taller one, a male had a basin of lukewarm water and a washcloth.

"Gaara." The woman called, her voice edged. "I need to change Saku's bandages…" The young man on the bed nodded and eyed his older sister.

She moved slowly to the bedside to sit beside the young, bandaged, woman. 'Saku…I'm so sorry…' She bit her lip and held back the tears burning her eyes. "Ahh…" A hiccup escaped her lips. "Kanky; the ahh…washcloth..." Little by little she unwrapped the bandage around the pinkett's head.

'One wrong move sister dear and I will kill you…' The red head glanced down at his battered body and frowned at his broken leg. '…maybe not today but I will kill you…'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

The blonde headed older sister flew around the kitchen preparing chicken soup while her younger brother sat on a stood staring at his hands.

"Tem?"

"What is it?" She asked over her shoulder.

He bit his lip and sighed. "So…Gaara seems to have gotten…I don't know; happier yet more hostel?" Temari stopped and heaved a heavy sigh. "Kanky…I don't know what to say or think…right now my mind is reeling with poor Saku laying passed out on the bed next to my volatile baby brother who seems to have taken a unhealthy interest in her."

Kankuro dropped his head into his hands and wracked his fingers though his hair. 'Man Gaara! How is it only you can create such a shitty situation without even trying???'

Temari resumed making the soup; she stood over the stove adding the carrots and potatoes. '…Every time I think something good is going to happen for us all…it comes crashing down on me…' The soup bubbled signaling it needs stirring. 'Why does it always happen to us? Why us? Why is our fate cursed?' Tears slipped down her cheeks.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

Gaara watched as Sakura stirred awake; her head lulled to the side as she slowly stretched to wake up. '…I never thought I'd use this word to describe someone so frequently…but everything she does is so…cute…' A blush appeared on his cheeks and he stared down at his lap.

"Ughhhh…" The pinkett groaned and curled onto her side, rubbing her eyes cutely.

"Good night." The red head spoke softly, causing her to gasp in shock. A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she gazed up at his form beside her. "Uhm…Hi…"

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

I know the chapters just seem to get shorter and shorter.

But does anyone remember the first chapter?

Answers to my questions above and reviews would be nice.

If you don't review or message me I can't fix what you don't like.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	14. Chapter 14 Thank you PandaChan

L here

Chapter 14 is here. It seems to be moving really fast no? In regards to how fast the chapters are up.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 14 Thank you Panda-Chan

Lightning flashed, illuminating the two figures on the bed. Silence enshrouded the room; the figure lying on the bed shifted to sit up while the one already seated reached to the bedside table to pick up a cup.

'Gaara?! Why the hell am I in bed with Gaara?! What happened? What did I do? I don't remember…oh…my…shiiitttttttt…and he's freaking crippled!' The pinkett glanced at his body. 'Okay…so not crippled but…handicapped? No…broken?'

"Saku…how are you feeling? Better?" The red head beside her asked his voice timid and uneasy.

Sakura turned to face Gaara seated beside her and gawked. "Uh…." She bit her bottom lip and stared in confusion. 'Huhhhh…??? Broken is the perfect word though…'

Awkward silence.

"So…" The pink haired young woman mumbled embarrassed. "Uhm…why…why…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared down at her lap. "Are we…I mean…wha…?" The pinkett slowly shifted closer and closer to the edge of the bed.

The red headed male handed her the cup full of tea. "Nothing happened." He glanced at her to see her face flushed and she was staring at the tea. 'Saku…would it be that…that horrifying to wake up next to me? Every day?'

"Saku…nothing happened between us." The green eyed woman stared up at him wide eyed.

"Gaara? Between us? Wait…then what happened?" She took a sip from the tea and leaned against the pillows.

The red head glared at the door and shifted uncomfortably. "Temari almost killed you." His voice strained.

Sakura gasped and jumped away from him to land on the floor; spilling the remainder of the tea. "Tem? What? No!"

"Look at your head." He demanded. Sakura crawled over to the full length mirror and gasped. 'Tem…Temari? Huh?'

"W-what happened?" She poked the bandage on her head and yelped in pain.

Gaara half leaned off the bed and suppressed a groan of pain. "Don't poke it. She hit you hit you with a rolling pin. Then panicked and almost let you bleed to death." The pinkett turned to face him; her eyes brimming with tears. '…No…no she wouldn't…'

The red head bit his lip at her expression and sat back up. 'Shit…I made her cry now…what do I do? What the hell do you do in a situation like this?' He swallowed a gulp and took a deep breath.

Sakura sniffed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. 'No…it can't be…that's just…no…'

"Saku…come here…" Gaara called and motioned her over. She stood up and pouted at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come here…" He mumbled again, a blush adorning his cheeks. She nodded and crawled back onto the bed and curled into his side; burying her face in his neck. "…I'm sorry…" He mumbled and laid his head atop hers. With that Sakura began to cry, her tears soaking his shirt.

Gaara held her close and rubbed her back with his broken wrist. 'Shit…I can't even console her right…'

Sakura fisted her small hands in his shirt and pulled herself closer; brushing her legs against his leg brace. '...She wouldn't…she couldn't…how do I face her now?' Gaara held her as best he could and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay…I'm sorry…" He mumbled into her hair.

The green eyed beauty in his arms sniffed and let out a shuddering breath. Gaara nodded to the tissue box at the bedside table and she grabbed it. "Thanks…" She murmured before wiping her tears away and blowing her nose. The red head half way smiled at her actions and her flushed face. '…So cute…' He reached a hand to her face and brushed some fringes out of her eyes.

"…I'm sorry this happened to you…"

"Who took care of me?" Sakura asked her eyes down cast.

Gaara reached his hand out to her again and pulled her close; she obliged. "I snapped them out of their stupor and told them what to do." She snuggled down into his chest and nodded. "...Thank you Panda-Chan…" Then she drifted off into dreamland.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

Is this what you expected?

It's difficult to picture Gaara being so nice but I hope I conveyed it well enough.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	15. Chapter 15 Inconceivable Actions

L here.

The chapters are getting shorter and for that I apologize. I'm not sure why but it just keeps happening.

Tip: Do not attempt to balance on a bowling ball. No matter how fun it seems for you will get hurt. I have tried and failed.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 15 Inconceivable Actions

Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, a blonde headed woman quietly entered the bedroom with a taller man at her side. Both carried trays that held soup, coffee, tea, apple juice and various other food related items.

"Her Gaara." The male called and sat at his feel, tray in hand.

"How is Saku?" The woman asked as she sat up the pinkett and gently shook her awake.

"Temari…" The red head growled and shifted positions so he was seated higher. The pinkett slowly woke up to stare at the blonde woman in front of her. "…Hey Saku…" The woman gave an uneasy smile and reached an arm out only to have her hand slapped away.

"Gaara!" She chided and glared at her baby brother.

"Do not touch her." The teal eyed young man scoffed at his older sister before brushing some fringes out of Sakura's eyes.

"Wha-Kankurou!"

"What Tem? I didn't do anything this time!" Her younger brother cried as he placed the tray in his younger brother's lap. "Here ya go little bro."

Temari stared at the pinkett in front of her that was slowly shifting closer to her baby brother. 'Shit! Already? I though I'd have more time! She must've woken up earlier and Gaara talked to her…'

"Here you go Saku." Kankurou took the tray in Temari's arms and placed it in the pinkett's lap. "It's nice hot soup; should help you feel better." He smiled and brushed some fringes from her forehead.

"So…how are you feeling?" He shoved his older sister off the bed and took her spot. "Does your head hurt?" Sakura frowned and poked her forehead. "Ouch...A little…what happened?"

Gaara grunted and glared at his older sister who stood uncomfortably near the doorway. "Saku…" She began. "Saku I'm so sorry! I never…I…My temper got out of control…" Sakura's lower lip quivered as Temari spoke. "You're way too awesome to….I'M REALLY SORRY!" The blonde woman collapsed onto her knees and began to beg for forgiveness from the pinkett.

"Temari." The red head stated in a bored tone. "Get up. What you did was inconceivable." The woman in question slowly rose off the ground and nodded. "I know I can't be forgiven for almost killing you so easily…but Saku it wasn't intentional. I didn't ask you to stay to kill you…I would never do such a thing to you…"

Sakura nodded and sunk into the pillows. 'Tem…I want to believe you…but there's a giant bandage on my forehead that's screaming otherwise. Not to mention what Gaara said…" The red head's voice echoed in her head; _'Temari almost killed you.'_… _'I snapped them out of their stupor and told them what to do.'_

'What really happened? It's hard to believe…both stories are unimaginable…'

"Well." Kankurou clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "What would you two bed ridden unfortunate souls like to do?" He grinned at Sakura and Gaara. "Watch a movie? Play a game? H-"

"Kill you." Gaara cut in.

"…Uhhhh…." The brown haired male laughed nervously. "Nnnoooooooo…"

"Hey I'm not bed ridden." The pinkett frowned. Temari watched as she picked up a baby carrot to munch on it.

"Yes you are Saku. So a movie? Yes? Which one?" Kankurou began to set up the TV while Temari gathered move pillows. "Don't forget blankets!" He called out to his older sister.

"Okay…"

"What do you two want to watch?"

"…Sleepy Hollow." Sakura and Gaara chimed.

"….Okay…" Kankurou nodded. 'Didn't they watch this before?' He glanced on the bed to see Gaara pulling Sakura closer to him. '…HOLY SHIT! NO! HELL NO! GAARA YOU….YOU…you jerk! Don't you dare! That's…unbelievable!'

Temari walked in to see the sight. Her face dropped, a gasp escaped her lips and the pillows crashed to the ground.

"GAARA!"

Kankurou crawled over to Sakura on the bed to pull her down on the ground. 'Oh shit…what's she going to do?!' He picked her up and hide her and himself in the corner. 'Sorry Gaara buddy oh pal…I'm only saving poor Saku….'

"Kank-"

"Shhhhh Saku…Tem's on a rampage now…"

'Who would have thought that so much unimaginable things would take place in such a short amount of time?' The pinkett huddle close to the wall and watched the events unravel in front of her.

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L.

Review.

What do you think?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	16. Chapter 16 I have found my Light

L Here.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 16 I have found my Light

Lightning showered the entire house in white light. Thunder echoed throughout the silent home.

"Come on guys. Let's talk things out. Work things though…" A pink haired young woman sat in a chair holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"…I'm sorry Saku…" A blonde headed woman mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the flooring. "It's fine. How about we start though. You begin Tem…tell everyone why you…uh…almost attacked Gaara." The green eyed young woman nodded at a red head that was sitting in his wheelchair beside her. He glared at his older sister but said nothing.

"Gaara…" The olive eyed woman began. "…Every time…every god damn time you get involved with a girl…you screw her over…I refuse. I won't. You will not do that with Saku. Understand? She deserves better than you. Don't get me wrong; I luv you but I can't allow you to hurt Saku…"

"Tem, that's a bit harsh don't you think?" A brown haired male spoke up from his spot on a couch. He stared at his younger brother; sadness showing in his eyes. "That doesn't justify what you did…"

Temari hung her head. "I know…it's just…every time I think things will be good…every time…something comes along and screws me…screws us over…" She wiped tears from her eyes. "I thought bringing Saku here would help us…will help Gaara, give him a friend you know? Someone he could relate to. They like the same things…same music…same books…same movies….I didn't think he'd….he'd like her in the respect that he does…" Sakura handed her the tissue box. "Thanks Saku…." She blew her nose and took in a shuddering breath. "I didn't think Saku…that you'd fall for him…"

"Tem…" The brown haired male began. "Tem I understand but really…you should have been upfront with me about your fears." Sakura cut him off. "Sorry Kanky…"

'Kanky?!...' He glanced at his younger brother who was sitting smugly in his wheelchair. '…That was Gaara's doing….'

The red head sighed; obviously annoyed and sat up. "I don't care about what you have to say Temari. I like Sakura; and I will not hurt her nor will I stand by and let anyone else hurt her."

"Gaara…bro you say that now but…" Kankurou cast a worried glance at the silent pinkett. "I mean what I say Kankurou."

'I have finally found a light…finally found a reason for living. She understands me for who I am. I don't need to change. I don't need to be someone else. She sees me for me…not the monster beneath the face that she sees…' He looked at the pinkett beside him and his gaze softened; a small smile crept onto his features. 'Since meeting her…I haven't been on the edge…I haven't lost control….I'm no longer tired of my life, in fact I want to live, I want to explore places with Sakura …I've found my light, my reason for living…and I'm not letting go.'

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	17. Chapter 17 I have the World

L here.

Thank you for reading _What has the world done to You._

This is the final chapter, I do hope that you all enjoyed this story and will leave a comment on how you feel about the ending.

What has the world done to You

Chapter 17 I have the World

Everything was silent in the house. No rain was falling, nor thunder or lightning. Everything was still, quiet, calm. The air was crisp and cool; devoid of any animosity. A few months have past since that night. Since that time the youngest brother attempted to commit suicide. Since the pink haired woman entered their home; and never left. Times were good. Times were fun. Times were peaceful.

A red headed male ran past his siblings chasing a pink haired young woman. The blonde headed woman smiled at the sight and hugged her sweater closer to her body. "Kanky…this is nice isn't it?" She asked her younger standing beside her. "Yeah." He nodded and snorted as his younger brother tackled the pinkett to the ground.

"Panda-Chan!" She yelped as she felt the red head grip onto her waist and pull her down to the ground. Gaara laughed and snuggled into her neck as she erupted into a fit of giggles. The late afternoon sunlight shinned though the clouds upon them, illuminating their figures lying on the ground.

Temari and Kankurou strode up and took a seat beside the two. "Hey buddy; you and your girlfriend gunna be done soon?" The brown haired male grinned, nudging his younger brother. He smirked down at the couple as they rearranged themselves so that Sakura was now seated in Gaara's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mmm Panda-Chan…I luv you…" Sakura murmured, snuggling closer to his chest. Gaara smiled an easy smile. "I luv you too…" The pinkett sighed a contented sigh. 'Gaara...you've made a complete change…the world killed you…then brought you back to life…your change is astonishing and I luv it…and we have Temari to thank for that…what the world did to you was cruel but in the end you survived. I luv you and I don't think that will ever change.'

'This is wonderful. This is beautiful. I have the entire world and more. Who would have thought a guy like me would ever achieve this much? I got the girl, got the life…and now I even have the family.' Gaara glanced at his older brother seated to his right and his older sister on his left. He then kissed the top of Sakura's head. '…This is a reason for living…my life does have meaning.'

What has the world done to You ~ End

_What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has the world done to You What has _

L again.

That is the end.

What do you think?

Was it a good or bad story?

Was the ending horrid?

I invite you to read my other stories that I am currently writing; _Snowy Years and Angel from the Dark. _I hope that soon I will be able to post other stories with Kingdom Hearts, One Piece.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
